Old Friends
by AurumWolf21
Summary: Bioweapons engineer drops and starts convulsing on the floor. House gets called in. House gets no where and FBI calls Cal and company in to help. Just one thing Cal and House know each other. Cal hates House. After a past experience that Cal can't forget.
1. Chapter 1

**As much as I'd like to I don't own Lie to Me or House. This is my first crossover so please R&R**

* * *

Jason Everheart stormed out of the office. There was only one person who would listen and had the power to do something about his predicament, the President. Jason was outside the President's room, he knocked. Then as the President opened the door Jason crumpled to the ground and started convulsing. Medics were on the scene in seconds and within an hour Jason was being rushed into Princeton Hospital. Cuddy had been in the process of leaving, it was late, when a dozen FBI and some medics rushed into her hospital.

"Excuse me what's going on?"

"Ma'am you need to get out of the way. Quite frankly it's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't my business, this is my hospital. I have a right to know who the FBI is bringing into it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't know. My name is Agent Jefferson. I'm with the FBI, we need your help."

Agent Jefferson proceeded to tell Cuddy about that days events. Lisa smiles, she knew exactly who they were here to see.

"And you want House on the case right?"

"Yes"

"Alright I'll see if I can get a hold of him."

Agent Jefferson left Cuddy and went to go and help everyine get Jason into a room. Meanwhile Cuddy called House. The odds weren't good, it was 11pm and House would most likely not answer the phone.

"Hello?"

By some miracle House picked up.

"House, we've got a case."

"I don't care, it's to late to be working."

"House the FBI requested you, it's an interesting case."

House contemplated it for a while then responded.

"Fine, gimme a minute though, I am a criple after all."

Cuddy hung up and went to go check on Jason. House arrived an hour later.

"What's so special that you woke me up at some ungodly hour of the night?"

"Ah, you must be Dr. Gregory House."

"Who's asking?"

House was still wary of people asking for him. The last time someone asked for him he got shot.

"I'm Agent Jefferson with the FBI, we need your help."

Then Agent Jefferson debriefed House on the case. House grew more and more intrigued the more he learned about Jason Everheart.

* * *

That was a little over 24 hours ago and now with Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, Chase, Cameron, Taub, and 13 standing in front of him, House began to hate Jason.

"Ideas?"

"It's not cancer"

"As of now it isn't neurological"

"Not an STD"

"Not-

"I didn't ask what it wasn't. I asked what it was!"

House snapped, it had been over 48 hours since he had gotten a decent amount of sleep, and his leg was bothering him. Absentmindedly House popped some vicodin into his mouth and Cuddy turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Look, we know one of Jason's collegues is hiding something. Considering Jason's line of work we need to know who and why. I'm going to call the FBI for some help."

"We don't need any help."

House answered back, but Cuddy was already gone. Once she was in her office Lisa picked up the phone and dialed the number Agent Jefferson had left her.

"Hello?"

The receptionist sounded tired.

"Yes, this is Lisa Cuddy, I need to talk to Agent Jefferson."

"What are you calling about?"

"I'm one of the doctors working on Jason Everheart."

"One moment please."

That seemed to wake the receotionist up, to hear Jason's name.

"Hello?"

"Hi Agent Jefferson, it's me Dr. Cuddy."

"Oh hello, how's Jason?"

"Nothing new, it's all we can do right now to keep him stable. However I'm not calling to update, I'm calling because we need some help. Someone is lying and we need to know who and why."

"I'll make some calls and get back to you in a minute."

Agent Jefferson knew just the people to call.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Lightman, this is Agent Jefferson with the FBI. I need you, Dr. Cal Lightman, and your team on a plane to New Jersey. We have a charter plane ready to take off as soon as you're ready. This is a very important case."

"Alright I'll get Cal and our team then we'll take off."

"Good, thank you Dr. Lightman."

They hung up and Agent Jefferson redialed Cuddy.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy, I'm calling in some specialists, get ready to greet them in a few hours."

* * *

The moment Gillian hung up she went straight to Cal's office.

"Cal we have to go to Jersey, all of us. We have an important case. FBI."

"What?!"

"Just c'mon Cal, besides I'll make it up to you tonight."

Cal smiled as he remembered their wedding day. He'd thanked God everyday since then that he'd been allowed to wake up every morning with Gillian at his side.

"Fine, but remember you are so mine tonight."

Gillian smiled as Cal stood up and kissed her passionately. About 30 minutes later Cal, Gillian, Ria, and Loker were on a plane to New Jersey. A couple of hours later they were in a shuttle taht dropped them off in front of Princeton Hospital. House and company were in the lobby when Cal and his team walked in. The moment Cal saw House he put on his best neutral face, but Gillian could practically feel the anger seeping from his pores.

"Cal"

House inclined his head slightly.

"Greg"

Cal gave Greg a curt nod.

"It's so good to see you again"

"Don't insult my intelligence by forgetting what I do for a living."

Gillian saw the contempt, anger, and disgust flash across Cal's face. Lasting for less than a hundreth of a second. Gillian looked from Cal to House and then back to Cal again.

"You guys know each other?"

"I **_knew _**him a long time ago. At least I thought I did."

Cal glared at House who glared back.

"Well since you guys know each other would you mind introducing everyone?"

Cuddy was trying to distract the two men engaged in a stare down, she was afraid it might turn into a fight.

"This is Cuddy, Wilson, Taub, Chase, Cameron, 13, and Foreman, and I'm obviously Dr. Gregory House."

"This is Ria Torres, my protoge, Eli Loker or as we call him, Mr. Radical Honesty, and this is Gillian Lightman, my **_wife, _**and I'm obviously Dr. Cal Lightman."

All of Cal's team noticed Cal's emphasis on Gillian being his wife, and everyone on Cal's team saw the surprise and irritation on House's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone! I know it's been a while…**

**Cal: What she really means is that she totally forgot about this or posting anything for that matter and is scared to death that she's pissed off her readers.**

**Me: Thank you Cal for voicing one of my greatest fears.**

**Cal: Well luv to be honest, since the truth is everything, that's what you get for not getting this up sooner.**

**Me: You're going to talk to me about being honest!? *Sigh* I won't go there. I'm really sorry but school started which normally wouldn't be a problem but there was some drama(some stupid idiot trying to mess with me and my friends). My friend almost committed suicide 3 times. Exams are coming up soon and right now I'm proud that I haven't ended up in an asylum with all the crazy crap going on in my life so I hope that this will make up for everything… Got any snide remarks to that Cal???**

**Cal: …**

**Me: That's what I thought, so now that I've successfully managed to bore you I'll tell you that quite sadly I still do not own Lie to Me or House they belong to Fox and their respective producers ect. Now enjoy the chappie!**

An uneasy silence filled the room

"Is the patient conscious?"

Cal asked Cuddy even though his eyes never left Greg's.

"No."

"Let us know when he is, we'll need to see him."

"Alright, I'll make sure to call you the moment he wakes up."

"We're going to need a room to use as an interrogation room. It has to have a glass divider, as much glass as possible."

"There's only one room you could possibly use for that, it's House's office."

"That's fine, as long as he gets anything incredibly important out of there before tomorrow we'll be fine. Otherwise Loker will be there and then you'll have some issues. He's a curious lad and well it wouldn't be the first time he'd broken something."

House was about to protest Cal and his team using his office for an interrogation room but a look from Cuddy silenced him.

"There shouldn't be any problem there, I'll give you the tour. House could you go back with your team and try to come up with a diagnosis?"

"No, I'm going out for some drinks then I'm going home to sleep. My team can figure something out and if they haven't killed the patient by then I'll be back here at 9:30 tomorrow morning with a hangover."

Before Cuddy had much time to react House was walking, rather limping out the door.

"Is he always that rude?"

Torres wouldn't have minded giving House a good punch. There was something about him that screamed annoying. Then again Cal had that same effect on her too. Except Ria knew that Cal could probably do a lot worse than House if she pushed him too far.

"Yeah, he's always like that. You get used to it though. He's a genius, if he wasn't Cuddy would've fired him years ago."

The man who answered Ria was an Australian man, what was his name, oh right, Chase. Cal smiled inwardly, him and the blondie, Cameron, were so obviously a couple. One quick glance at Cuddy told Cal that House's being a genius wasn't the only reason why she kept him around. Cuddy smiled then led Cal and company on the hospital tour. When they got to House's office Cuddy was just about to say so when Cal cut her off.

"And this is-

"Greg's office."

"How'd you know?"

"One this seems like the room we said needed. Two it's got Greg written all over it. I mean there's an amp, a couch where he no doubt spends most of his office hours sleeping."

Then Cal smiled to himself as he picked up the empty vicodin bottle on House's desk.

"And there's vicodin on the desk."

"How'd you know he's on vicodin?"

"He kept fiddling with the bottle while we were talking."

"Wow that's very perceptive."

"We have to be, and luckily for our firm and you, we are the best at what we do."

"Oi, Dr. Cuddy, do you know any good places to eat around the Holiday Inn on 43rd?"

"Yes I do actually, there's a diner called Dave's. They've got great steaks and burgers."

"Do they serve chocolate pudding and orange slushies?"

Cal looked at Gillian and smiled, he knew she was just about to ask the same thing. Cuddy looked at them thinking them a little weird.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Do you know a place that has good Thai or Chinese?"

"Oh yeah of course, there's a place called the Palace. They've got great Chinese there, and I think I remember them having a slushy machine."

Gillian squealed in delight and Cuddy's eyebrows shot up.

"As much as I luv my wife I will never understand her luv of pudding, slushies, meat she can't see and anything else sweet enough to send someone into shock."

Cal laughed as Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Alright, FBI says they'll have the colleagues here in a few days so we'll be off, c'mon luv."

Cal held his arm out for Gillian and they started to leave when Cuddly lightly touched Cal's arm.

"Wait, here's my number and House's number in case you need anything."

"I don't need Greg's number. If I'm right Greg still doesn't like change so his number should be the same it was when we knew each other."

Lisa Cuddy just stared after them as Cal and Gillian led the way out of the building. Cal must've been very close friends with House for him to know so much. Cal smiled, knowing the reaction he had caused in Cuddy and House's team. The shuttle that had driven them there was still out front waiting for them.

"We want to got to the Palace before we go to the hotel."

The driver rolled his eyes at Torres who raised an eyebrow. The driver turned around obediently and started driving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Alright here is chappie 3 I still don't own House or Lie to Me.**

**Cal: I told her not to put this chappie in…**

**Me: You just don't like showing your emotions and… wait I really can't go into that much detail. But here's a hint we figure out what happened between Cal and House **

They got to the restaurant in 20 minutes and they were seated shortly after that. When the waiter came he smiled and pulled out four menus.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water for me, and an orange slushy for her."

The waiter nodded and jotted it down then turned to Ria and Eli.

"I'll have a Coke."

"And I'll have a lemonade."

"I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So do you guys know what you're having?"

Ria looked at Gillian, surprised.

"Umm no we just got the menus. DO you know what you guys are having?"

"Cal's getting the noodles."

"And Gillian is getting the sweet and sour chicken with white rice."

Ria and Eli shared a glance. It was kind of weird that they already knew what the other wanted without even looking at the menu. About 5 minutes later the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, she'll have the sweet and sour chicken with white rice."

"He'll have the noodles."

"I'll have the orange chicken with white rice."

"And I'll have the spicy chicken with vegetable fried rice."

The waiter jotted their orders down, took their menus then left.

"Do you guys always do that every time you guys go out?"

"Whut?"

"Order for each other."

Eli answered Cal this time.

"Do you guys always finish each other's sentences?"

Gillian asked Eli and both Eli and Ria blushed.

"Touché."

Ria whispered, then glanced at Eli.

"So what did you guys think of them eh?"

"Chase and Cameron are a couple."

Gillian offered as she slurped her slushy.

"Foreman and 13 are together."

Loker said as he discreetly placed his hand on Ria's thigh.

For a moment Ria failed to answer Cal due to the fact that she was now distracted by Eli's hand then she remembered that Cal was waiting for her and answered.

"Taub is married. House and Cuddy are into each other and you looked like you were going to bite House's head off. I mean I wanted to get a good hit at him too but that's besides the point."

"You're wrong, I wasn't going to bite his head off, it's too messy. However I am curious Torres, was I that easy to read?"

"Um most of the time no, but the first time you saw him and when you were introducing us I could read you. Not for long though, the expressions didn't last very long."

Cal nodded and sat back as the waiter came back with their food.

"Hmm, that's interesting though, I guess I couldn't help myself. Oi waiter! Could you get me some scotch?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you know Dr. House was here?"

Loker asked through a mouthful of spicy chicken.

"No if I did I probably wouldn't have come."

A few minutes later Loker and Gillian excused themselves to the bathroom.

"So what happened?"

Cal eyed Torres, contemplating whether or not to tell her.

"Remember when I asked you how many people you trusted? You said 6 and I told you that when you get to my age that 6 becomes 3. Well Greg **was** one of those people whom I trusted with my life. Then he betrayed me in the worst way possible."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

They lapsed back into silence and a short while later Gillian and Loker came back. Once they finished Cal paid then they went back to their shuttle, which drove them to their hotel. Cal and Gillian went to their room and Ria and Loker went to their separate rooms. Cal stripped down to his boxers and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. Gillian changed into her nightgown then sat down next to Cal.

"I trusted him Gil. I trusted him with my life and he betrayed me."

Sobs wracked Cal's body and Gillian wrapped her arms around him. Slowly he began to calm down and she began running her fingers through his hair. Cal looked into Gillian's eyes for a moment the kissed her. At that moment all Gillian wanted to do was make him happy and if that meant making love to the man she loved with all her heart, well it was a sacrifice she was willing to make. Gillian pulled back from the kiss and pushed him back on the bed. Cal smirked then scooted up so that his head was on the pillow. Gillian smiled as she crawled over him, Cal wrapping her arms around her as she did so, placing feather light kisses all over his body and she finally made it his lips. Cal's tongue demanded entry and soon their tongues were dancing with each other. Then Gillian sat up, straddling him, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Once she'd finished that she unbuttoned her own shirt and threw it in a corner along with Cal's shirt. Cal closed his eyes as she traced random shapes all along his torso then moaned when she leaned in and started sucking at his neck. Then she pulled back and Cal opened his eyes.

"Gilli, luv you're teasing."

"I know."

Gillian smirked as she rolled onto her back and pulled her pants and panties off then rolled back so that she was straddling him again. Gently she reached down to cup the bulge under his pants. Cal's breath hitched as she gave him a little squeeze and was just about to protest again when she quickly got both his pants and boxers off. Cal gave a sigh of relief that his sweet, aching cock was no longer confined by his clothes. Gillian smiled as she massaged his shaft from base to tip and Cal gave another moan. Then before Gillian had much time to react Cal flipped them so that he was now dominating and placed the tip of his cock at her entrance. Cal leaned in and kissed her passionately then he slammed into her. Gillian attempted to scream out his name but her attempt was muffled by his kiss. Cal thrusted into her again and Gillian's hands flew to his shoulders to anchor herself. Then Cal reached for her knee and pulled it up to against his side and he continued to thrust into her, just barely missing her g-spot each time.

"Cal!"

"Yes luv?"

"Damn you Cal! You're taking your time!"

"Maybe I am."

"Please Cal, I…need…oh Cal! Please…Faster…Harder…Now!"

Cal smiled as he brought her leg up over his shoulder, pushing himself deeper so that his was hitting her g-spot each time he thrusted. Gillian screamed and moaned his name several times and soon Cal could feel both of their orgasms coming. Just as he reached to flick her clit Gillian nipped then sucked his neck hard. Gillian groaned as he orgasm came and Cal gasped when Gillian sucked at his neck then grunted as he came. Cal removed himself from her and dropped to her side. Gillian snuggled into him.

"Cal?"

"Yes luv?"

"What did he do to you?"

Cal sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"A long time ago, before House was injured and I was still married to Zoë, me and Greg were friends. I trusted him with my life; I would've lied for him. Anyway I had to go out of state for a lecture on deception detection. I would be gone for a week and I was reluctant to leave Emily with Zoë. Zoë hadn't been very patient, the smallest thing set her off and I was worried something might happen. She assured me everything would be fine so I left. I went and gave my lecture and surprisingly they let me go early. It was Friday night and I wasn't suppose to be home until Saturday evening. I was so incredibly tired when I got home I went straight to our room. When I opened the door I found Greg fucking Zoë, in my bed. They noticed me only after each of them had climaxed. Zoë noticed me first then Greg. I was pissed, not only had Zoë cheated on me with my best friend in my own bed, but my daughter was in the next room!"

Cal shook his head in disgust.

"I practically threw Greg out of the house and Zoë along with him. The only reason I didn't beat Greg to a pulp was because I didn't want to wake Emily up. I slept on the couch that night, too disgusted to sleep in my bed. Zoë left me shortly after that. What made her leaving me so hard was that cheated on me with my best friend and then left for some other guy. She didn't care that she was destroying our friendship or the fact that she was hurting me. When I confronted Greg about the day after he told me that he wasn't sorry for what he'd done and he'd gladly do it again if he had the chance. I punched him hard on his jaw, he fell and I left. Today was the first time in a long time that I've seen Greg and quite frankly in my opinion it was much to soon. You have no idea how badly I wanted to take him down right there in the hospital lobby."

"I'm so sorry Cal."

Cal sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"I luv you Gil."

"I love you too Cal."

Within minutes they were asleep, at peace in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Alright here's chappie 4! I hope you liked the whole House and Cal story go cuz well it just kinda came to me.**

**Cal: Right luv, you had no help what so ever from the voices inside your head hmmmm?**

**Me: -_- SHHHHH Cal! People aren't suppose to know about that!**

**Cal: Whoops, sorry luv I guess it just slipped.**

**Me: Uh-huh well anyway I still don't own LTM or House so yeah, *sigh* Oh well. Enjoy!**

The next morning they all took their shuttle to the hospital, Agent Jefferson was supposed to meet them there. As promised Agent Jefferson was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Ah you must be Dr. Cal Lightman, Dr. Gillian Lightman, Ms. Torres and Mr. Loker. It's good to see you."

They all shook hands and began walking towards Cuddy's office where they were supposed to meet and talk. Once they were all in the office Cal sat down, Gillian standing behind him.

"Agent Jefferson we need to know what kind of work Jason was working on."

Cal and Gillian were using a classic method at the Lightman Group. Gillian asked the questions while Cal watched.

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to release that information to you."

"If Jason is going to get cured we need to know what we're dealing with."

"Look, you were hired to figure out which one of the colleagues did it so that Dr. House and his team can treat Jason not to inquire about his work."

"You said Jason was a Bio-weapons engineer right? So what, was he working on a new weapon?"

Cal took the lead and started asking the questions. Agent Jefferson swallowed.

"So that's it eh? Alright, this new weapon does it paralyze?"

Agent Jefferson remained impassive.

"No, it kills then right?"

Agent Jefferson swallowed again.

"So Jason was working on a new bio-weapon that kills. I'm going to assume that even though Jason's colleagues specialize in different areas they were all working together right?"

Agent Jefferson swallowed and Cal smiled.

"How do you know this? He didn't even say a word."

House's voice was dripping with annoyance and jealousy.

"C'mon Greg I told you before, the truth is written all over our faces."

House glared at Cal then went back to his PSP.

"Right, when did you say the colleagues were getting here?"

Agent Jefferson looked down and away.

"You can talk to them when they get here tomorrow morning."

Ria smiled and stepped out from behind Gillian.

"Don't be ashamed Agent. Cal's broken politicians and countless others in less time it took to break you. It's best if you don't beat yourself up about it."

Agent Jefferson looked up at Ria and Cal smirked.

"Talking from experience Torres?"

"I gotta learn something from working with you."

"Oi Loker did you set the interrogation room up yet?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing here? Get going, I want it ready for tomorrow."

"On it boss."

"Gil, do you want to take Torres with you and start investigating what Mr. Everheart was working on?"

"Sure."

"And what is the Almighty Cal Lightman going to do?"

Cal turned to House with a wicked grin.

"I'm going to annoy the hell out of you."

Cuddy brought a hand up to her mouth in surprise.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"I've got some questions for you and your team about the patient."

"Fine hurry up I don't have all day."

"I suggest you sit down Greg, I wouldn't want your leg to start to hurt."

"Liar."

Cal shrugged nonchalantly and smirked.

"Everybody lies Greg."

All House's Team stood there in astonishment. No one could compete with House when it came to a battle of wits and here was Cal doing it with ease.

"What do you want to know?"

"Patient's symptoms, what are they?"

"My team could answer you, you don't need me."

"I want you to tell me what they are Greg."

"Fine He started convulsing before they brought him in. He's still having seizures every once in a while and his liver is failing."

"Sounds great, how stable is he?"

"As stable as a dying man can be!"

"This case is really gettin' at you isnit? You couldn't solve it so they called me in. You must luv it, not being able to solve your puzzle by yourself."

House tightened his grip on his cane, Cal was doing just as he said he would, annoying the hell out of him.

"Now I promise you I wouldn't have come if I'd know you were here, if that would've meant Jason dying then so be it, but it's too late to take _anything_ back. So let me make myself clear House I'll let you do your job and you'll let me do mine, but I can't do my job if you're holding out on me. I'm only going to ask one more time. What are his symptoms?"

"Seizures, his liver is failing and his kidneys are failing as well."

"Thank you"

Cal said as he got up, his voice dripping with sarcasm, then left. Everyone in Cuddy's office was speechless and wondering just who exactly Dr. Cal Lightman was. As Cal was on his way out he pulled out his phone and dialed Ria's number.

"Hello?"

"It's me Lightman. Hey listen I want you to look for any files that have seizures, liver and kidney failure in them."

"Got it boss."

Cal hung up and made his way over to Loker who was still busy setting up the interrogation room.

"Hey boss!"

"Are you almost done?"

"No but I will be in a couple hours."

"As long as you're done by tomorrow morning."

"I know boss, just have a little faith."

Cal raised an eyebrow, remembering the Hollis case.

"Alright I know I lied and everything but-

"No buts Loker, just get this done by tomorrow."

Eli sighed and went back to setting all of the equipment up.

"Y'know if it was just me I would've fired you."

"I know."

Both Cal and Eli knew that if it hadn't been for Gillian and her forgiveness the Lightman Group would've been short one person. Eli looked down and kept working, shame. Cal nodded, satisfied with what he saw then left. He was extremely bored, and without his office study or his office in general to think and/or sleep, Cal was placed in a very bad mood.

"Dr. Cal Lightman!"

Cal turned around to see a brown haired man jogging towards him.

"Whut?"

"HI I'm Dr. James Wilson, an oncologist. I was wondering if you'd like to grab lunch. I usually eat with House but he's to busy moping around his office and playing his PSP."

"I'm bored as hell so why not."

Wilson smiled Cal and House were so much alike it was scary. Cal followed Wilson into the cafeteria and bought a turkey sandwich then followed Wilson to an empty table.

"So how'd you meet House?"

"I met him here in Jersey, I'd just moved here from London. I ran into Greg at a bar, we got to talking and we became friends. After a while we really got to know each other then I got married to my first wife Zoë and we moved to DC. A couple of years later I started my firm with Gillian. Me and Zoë had a daughter together, Emily. I saw less of Greg but we still visited each other regularly."

"What happened?"

"She cheated on me then left."

"Oh."

"What about you Wilson? Any girls in your life?"

"Uh no not now. I did a while ago but she died after a bus accident. House was involved, if he hadn't been there she would be alive. You see she went to go pick him up since he'd been drinking. House had been trying to get a hold of me but she went. Anyway she had a couple of drinks too and they ended up taking a bus, it crashed."

"Sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, I left the hospital for a while, but in the end I came back."

"Everywhere House goes it seems something goes wrong."

"He tried to apologize but I wouldn't hear it."

"At least he tried."

"Are you standing up for him?"

"No, I'd have to have one hell of a good reason to do that. It just means he's desperate to have you as a friend, seeing as he has a hard time keeping one. I mean how many times have you heard Greg apologize?"

Wilson snorted as he realized that Cal was right. The rest of lunch passed and soon the day was over. Cal, Gillian, Ria and Eli took the shuttle back to the hotel and went to sleep. The next morning they all went back to the hospital and then to Cuddy's office. Torres and Gillian had found some vital information that they were going to present to everyone. Once they were all in the office Gillian stepped forward to speak.

"So while me and Ria were looking around we found out tha-

Gillian stopped short and fell to the ground convulsing. Cal's eyes widened in horror and he leapt out of his chair to Gillian.

"Greg! Do something!"

Cal shouted as he cradled Gillian's shaking head in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Wow how did you like where I left the last chappie off?**

**Cal: They probably hate you. I know I did, to finally have Gillian and then you just leave off with her having a seizure in my arms…**

**Me: Well I hope you guys like this chappie, I'm sorry if the medical stuff is way off and as usual I still don't own anything… *sigh* and *Pout* **

**Cal: Oh you poor thing (sarcastically) **

**Me: Oh shut up Cal!**

Cuddy and House's team were a blur as they got Gillian out of Cal's arms and into a hospital room where they were attempting to get Gillian to stop convulsing. Tears were threatening to fall from Cal's eyes and Ria went to try and comfort him. Cal just shook her off and stood.

"Loker, Torres go to the interrogation room and get ready for Mr. Everheart's colleagues."

Ria and Eli were eager to get away from Cal. Whoever was behind this had just made a huge mistake. They had made this personal by attacking Gillian, the love of Cal's life. A few minutes later Cal was storming through the hallways to House's office/interrogation room.

"House you need to leave. We need to get ready for Mr. Everheart's colleagues."

Cal walked in, eyes ablaze.

"What's going on here?"

"House is refusing to leave, he's insisting that he and his team were here first."

"What do are you doing?"

House shrugged.

"This is my office, I can be here if I want to be."

"Dammit House! You already screwed me over when you fucked Zoë in my own bed while I was gone, don't you dare screw me over again!" Everyone in the office stared at Cal in pure shook and amazement. No one had ever talked to House like that and Ria and Eli had never seen Cal let his emotions get the better of him and explode like that.

"I don't have time for you fucking mind games! My wife's life is one the goddamn line! As is that of a bio-weapons specialist who is working closely with the president. Now if you don't leave this bloody office in 10 seconds and go and keep Gillian and Jason alive you're going to be in hell of a lot more pain than you already are. And if you don't believe me then you can ask the bloody CIA!"

Cal was breathing heavily as he stared at House. After a couple of seconds House bent his head a little in defeat then walked out of the office.

"Now you guys can finish getting ready."

A few minutes later Cuddy barged in.

"I don't know what House did but Jason is awake."

"Good I need to talk to him."

"He can't talk."

"That's ok, he doesn't have to."

Cal left Cuddy in his wake as he almost ran to Jason's room. When he got there he inclined his head to House then went to Jason's side.

"Jason, I'm Dr. Cal Lightman. I need you to answer some questions. Don't worry I know you can't talk, you won't have to."

Jason looked scared and shook his head.

"Jason this isn't about just you anymore. Whoever infected you also infected my wife because she got to close to finding out who did it. I'm going to get some answers from you whether you like it or not. Now did one of you colleagues do this to you?"

Jason swallowed.

Alright which one of them did it?"

Cal took out a stack of pictures of Jason's colleagues and showed them to Jason one by one. On the 8th one Jason showed a micro-expression of fear.

"Mr. Davidson? I thought so, he did it because there are some serious flaws in it right?"

Again Jason swallowed.

"You guys were supposed to present it to the President but you didn't want to because according to some tests you conducted anyone who handled it ran a high risk of cancer or contracting the actual disease itself."

Jason blanched with fear.

"Yeah I thought so, don't worry Jason as much of an ass Dr. House can be he's going to take care of you, we're going to fix this."

Then Cal left the room and went to the interrogation room.

"Send them all home, except number 8, leave him here."

Ria did as Cal asked then watched as Cal went into the other part of the interrogation room that was their makeshift 'cube'. There were two folding chairs in that part of the room, one already occupied by Mr. Davidson, the other soon to be occupied by Cal. At first Ria was a little worried, Cal's emotions seemed to be flaring up a lot lately and she worried they would do so again now and Cal would do something he would later regret. However the moment Cal entered their makeshift cube Cal's whole demeanor changed, all of the hostility gone from his posture.

"Damn Eli he's scary good."

"I know."

Even though on the outside Cal appeared calm and relaxed on the inside he was anything but that. On the inside he was seething, the man sitting in front of him was the man who had infected Gillian and it was taking every once of control Cal had not to lunge at Mr. Davidson and beat the shit out of him. If only he had 5 minutes, with no witnesses and no cameras…Cal quickly pushed the thought to the back of his head and focused on getting the answers he needed from Mr. Davidson.

"You wanna tell me why you infected Jason Everheart and Dr. Gillian Lightman?"

"Why would you think that I would do that to Jason and Dr. Gillian Lightman?!"

_Eyebrows up when they ask the question, he knows exactly why I would think that. He knows that he's guilty._

I would never hurt those people."

_Distancing language, you're a lying bastard._

"You see Mr. Davidson, I detect lies for a living and you mate are a really bad liar. So tell me why you did it and how to cure it."

Cal leaned forward in his chair making sure that Mr. Davidson was looking him straight in the eyes.

"We needed to get it out for presentation. We were way overdue and needed to present something or else the government was going to stop funding our projects. So Jason came up with this bacteria that does all sorts of nasty things. It was only after one of our colleagues developed cancer and another got infected that Jason started to freak out. He said that we should post pone the presentation. I told him he was crazy, we couldn't afford to post pone the presentation. He said he was going to the president and he was going to tell him all about our little projects flaws. I infected him and before he could say anything to the president he was on the floor."

"How do you treat it?"

"I want a deal."

"Depends on how good the information is."

"Pump the victim full of calcium, potassium and insulin. Now I think that should knock off 10 years."

"Yeah 10 years off of 2 life sentences sounds right."

Mr. Davidson sat there in shock as Cal left the 'cube' and the FBI came to take him away. Cal went straight to Jason's room where he knew House would be.

"House! The guy said to pump them full of calcium, potassium, and insulin."

Cal looked to Jason who smiled.

"And it looks like Jason's confirming that."

"Alright you heard him! Get them on calcium, potassium and insulin now!"

House's team hurried to do what they were told to do. Cal went over to Gillian's room and held her hand. Unlike Jason she was able to talk.

"Hey luv."

"Hey Cal."

"Everything is going to be better soon. If everything goes alright we'll be out of here in a few days."

Gillian smiled and squeezed Cal's hand. They stayed there the whole night, even falling asleep like that. At 10pm when both Cal and Gillian were asleep House, Cuddy, Chase, Foreman, Cameron, and Wilson looked through the glass wall to see Cal asleep on the recliner, his hand still holding Gillian's.

"I'm surprised she's not pregnant yet."

House chuckled.

"She can't have kids."

Cuddy smiled a sad smile as she saw how happy they were together.

"Lemme see her file."

Cuddy handed House the file and he looked it over.

"That's a shame."

House frowned, lost in his thoughts, then left to go home. Everyone else did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: See Gillian's ok **

Cal: You didn't have it in you to do something horrible like hurt Gillian…

**Me: No I didn't and you should be glad**

**Cal: I am**

**Me: Anyway in this chappie Cal, House, and Wilson go out for drinks ** **…giggle…giggle**

**Cal: Well the author of this story still doesn't own me, Lie to Me or House so yeah, on with the show!**

The next day Cal only left Gillian to got to the bathroom and even then he was reluctant to leave. Jason was doing better and could talk now which was a good thing. Gillian had tried on countless occasions to get Cal to go and eat but he refused to leave her side. Then at 7pm House and Wilson walked in, Gillian and Cal were sleeping. Gently House poked Cal with the end of his cane.

"Hey me and Wilson are going for drinks. Wanna come?"

Tiredly Cal looked at House.

"I don't wanna leave her."

"She'll be fine, she's sleeping. Besides you need to eat."

"Fine lemme grab my coat."

"Cal when was the last time you shaved?"

"I dunno why?"

"Do it as soon as you can, you're starting to look like me."

Cal smiled then followed House and Wilson to Wilson's car.

"Wait, why don't we take the shuttle the FBI got us. Seeing as we'll most likely be drunk to our eyelids by the end of tonight."

"Fine hurry up and call him, I need a good drink."

Cal called the shuttle and House told the driver where to go.

"So does this place have anything good?"

House looked at Wilson wickedly.

"Order us some drinks Wilson."

"What do you want?"

"Get something strong. Tell the bartender Gregory House sent you, and get another one for Cal."

Wilson left then came back with drinks for all of them and gave one to Cal who in turn took a drink.

"What is this?"

"That is called the House Special."

"You have a drink named after you?"

"The bartender started to memorize my order so we shortened it the the House Special."

"It's good."

Cal was right, by the end of the night they could barely walk a few steps without falling. They were quite a funny group, a criple, an oncologist, and a British human lie detector all stumbling to the shuttle. The driver took one look at them, chuckled, then started driving to the hospital.

For some reason Cuddy could not explain she had stayed late again. It was 11pm and she was exhausted, so she turned her lights off and headed downstairs. As she was walking out the door she noticed House, Cal and Wilson stumbling towards her.

"Y'know sumthin' Lisa? You're beautiful!"

"Oi! Didja hear that Wilson? Greg'ry 'ere is 'n luv!"

"Wilson!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I thought I told you to make sure House and Cal behave!"

Cuddy was trying to hide her embarrassment by yelling at Wilson.

"Op, there it is. You've got 'er blushin' Greg!"

"Wilson help me get these two inside."

"Of course m'lady."

Wilson attempted to make his way closer to Cal but instead tripped over his own feet. The event was funny enough to make anyone laugh and in their drunken state House and Cal doubled over with laughter. Cuddy sighed and pulled out her phone, both Loker and Torres had given her their numbers just in case she needed them and she needed them now.

"Hello?"

"Ria, it's me Lisa Cuddy. I need you at the hospital as soon as possible and bring Eli with you."

"Is Gillian ok?"

"Yeah, she's great, but House took Wilson and Cal drinking. I need your help getting them in the hospital."

"Wait Cal's drunk?"

"Yes."

"Eli! Get dressed and bring a camera!"

"You're sharing a room with Eli? I thought you guys had separate rooms."

"Yeah, well, uh, what can I say, he's charming. Anyways we'll be there soon."

A few minutes later Ria and Eli arrived. They got out of the shuttle and went over to Lisa. During the time it took Ria and Eli to get there Wilson had tripped 3 more times, sending House and Cal into fits of laughter each time.

"Quick, get the camera Eli, we are so not going to let Cal live this down."

At the sound of Ria's voice Cal looked up.

"Good God Ria! What didju do to the poor fellow? Eli looks absolutely exhausted!"

"Can't you tell Cal? They were hittin' it off when that beaut of a lady called 'em over 'ere!"

Eli and Ria blushed a deep red.

"Eli I think we should just settle for telling everyone about Cal being drunk. No one needs to hear what was just said."

"Agreed."

"Uh, Eli do you mind helping Cal in and back into Gillian's room? Ria could you get Wilson and put him in his office and then I'll put House in my office."

Eli went up to Cal and swung his right arm around his shoulders then proceeded to half drag/half carry Cal to Gillian's room. When they were about half way there Cal fell asleep.

"Great."

Eli muttered to himself, since up until now Cal was at least offering a little help. Now Eli was left to drag Cal all by himself to Gillian's room. After what seemed like forever to Eli they finally made it to Gilian's room. Carefully Eli put Cal in the recliner next to Gillian's bed then left. Ria and Cuddy were waiting for him.

"What took you so long? We were done 20 minutes ago, and House is a cripple."

"Yeah well Cal fell asleep about half way there so I had to drag him the rest of the way."

Ria laughed then went over to Eli's side, and Eli snaked an arm around her waist.

"I never thought I'd see Cal drunk. He didn't even get drunk at his wedding. I have to admit it was kind of funny."

"Yeah well your boss is still just as perceptive when he's drunk as when he's sober."

"I for one hope that they'll forget what they said. If I've learned anything about Cal it's that he will definitely not let us live down how you had me completely exhausted."

Eli was hoping with all of his heart that Cal would have no recollection of what he had said, things between him and Ria had been in no way planned, although Eli hoped something along the same lines would be planned in the near future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Alrighty then…I'm very sorry for not updating like any of my stories for what seems like ages. I've been very busy. **

**Cal: Right…**

**Me: What?! It's true! I've had tests up the freaking wahzoo. I've been studying a lot. I've been acting as a therapist to some of my friends. I had solo and ensemble. Then just when I thought I had the time to write/post I had a major English paper -_-. Ugh now exams are coming up! *_***

**Cal: I hate to tell you luv but I think something like half the population has the same problem."**

**Me: Yeah well I've been a little scatter-brained lately and the past events haven't been helping… SO, here we are with the next chappie. It's the morning after a big night of drinks I wonder how Cal, House and Wilson will be feeling??**

**Cal: I felt bloody awful after that…**

**Me: Yes well unfortunately I still do not own LTM, House or their characters **** *sigh***

Cal woke up the next morning with a pounding headache.

"Why is everything so bloody bright?"

"Good morning to you too Cal. Everything isn't bright, you just have a hangover."

"Gillian, luv did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, I slept fine thank you. How did you sleep?"

"Like a bloody rock."

Gillian laughed and Ria and Eli walked in. Cal peeked at them by moving his pillow slightly so that he could see with his right eye.

"And how did you two sleep?"

Cal's voice sounded gravelly and foreign to Ria's and Eli's ears.

"What do you mean?"

"I may have been drunk, but I do remember what I said and what other people said as well. Mind you I may not understand the logic of why I said some things, but I do remember saying them."

Ria and Eli blushed.

"Uh, we uh, we slept fine."

"You still look exhausted Eli."

"Yeah well I had to carry you last night seeing as you fell asleep halfway here."

"Where's House?"

"According to Cuddy, he's just waking up."

"And Wilson?"

"Still asleep."

"Poor fellow, we really got him drunk. He had something like 5 more than we did. Anyway, Gillian luv, I'm going to go and find some aspirin. There's gotta be something here for a hangover, I mean we're in a bloody hospital."

Cal left and came back then resumed his usual place in the recliner, holding Gillian's hand. A few days later Gillian checked out of the hospital and they go on a plane back to D.C. They were all absolutely exhausted by the time they got back to D.C that Cal and Gillian went straight home and Eli and Ria did the same. It was 5 pm and Cal and Gillian fell onto their bed, not even bothering to take their clothes off and change into their pajamas. Cal woke up to find Gillian's thigh rubbing against his cock.

"Gillian, Gillian! Wake up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Gilli, dear you have two options, you can either move your leg or you and I both know what'll happen."

Gillian smiled then started unbuttoning Cal's shirt.

"Does this answer your question?"

"It does and I'm not complaining."

Gillian laughed and pulled his shirt off. Cal undid her dress and bra, then as he was going for her panties Gillian stopped him. Gillian pulled back and undid the button then the zipper on his pants. When she finally got his boxer-briefs then her panties off Cal sighed.

"God you're beautiful Gilli."

Cal wrapped his arms around her as she crawled over him, planting kisses all over his body until she reached his neck where she nipped and sucked on it until he groaned in pleasure.

"You always say that I always take control, so tonight I'm all yours."

Gillian smiled against his neck then pulled back. She admired him for a moment then guided him inside of her. Slowly began rocking back and forth, and Cal thrusted to her rhythm. Gillian went back to where she had been kissing his neck and resumed kissing, sucking and nipping at it. Cal groaned beneath her and pulled her closer. Gillian groaned as Cal hit her g-spot and started rocking back and forth faster. With Gillian groaning, and the way she was going at his neck Cal knew he wasn't going to last very long.

"Gilli, luv, you don't have much longer."

"That's ok, for once, this once I want you to cum first."

"Oh yeah, Gilli, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Gillian laughed causing her to do a series of small, butterfly-like spasms that made Cal's eyes bulge.

"Gilli."

"Yes Cal?"

"I'm going to cum."

Gillian smiled then went faster so that Cal could release. A few short seconds later Cal came followed shortly after by Gillian.

"Are you happy luv?"

She answered him by snuggling in close and resting her head on his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes."

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chappie, please Review it makes all of us authors soooo very happy when you do **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey everyone! Yesterday was Cinco de Mayo so in honor of that (as well as in honor of my friends b-day) I'm posting/typing up as much as I can **

**Cal: Well…I don't have anything smart to say about that…**

**Me: Hahaha well anyway to my great dismay I still do not own LTM, House or any of it's characters. Enjoy!**

About a month passed and after another satisfactory night Cal went downstairs clad only in a pair of boxer-briefs he had hastily put on. There was an envelope on the floor, where the mail always fell, that caught Cal's eye. It was from House. Cal opened it and started to read:

_Dear Cal,_

_ It's been a little over a month and I'm guessing you've been leading a rather active nightlife. Anyway Gillian has probably been throwing up, if she hasn't then she will be soon._

Just then Cal heard Gillian rush to the bathroom.

_This is because she's pregnant Cal. Before you think I'm joking let me explain. The night we went out for drinks I had Chase perform surgery. Her condition was curable so I had Chase cure her. I know I was a real ass and that I betrayed you by sleeping with Zoë, but I hope that you'll come to forgive me because quite frankly you're a good friend and a great drinking partner. I'm sorry for what I did and I was hoping you'd bring the little one over to meet me._

_ Goodbye Cal, I hope to see you again and hopefully not because of the FBI,_

_Gregory House_

Cal stood there, frozen to the ground. After a few more minutes Cal came back to reality and rushed upstairs.

"Gillian, luv, I think you're pregnant."

"That's not funny Cal. You know I can't have kids."

Cal gave her the letter and she read it. When she finished she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Let's get you to a doctor and confirm it, alright luv?"

Gillian nodded then got some clothes on, Cal did the same then they rushed to the doctor's office.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but we need to see Dr. Tory, it's urgent."

The woman looked at Cal then Gillian.

"Since we don't have anyone scheduled for a while I'll get you in."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later they were admitted to an examination room where Dr. Tory sat there, waiting for them.

"Ah, good morning Cal and Gillian, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to check to see if Gillian is pregnant."

"What? I'm sorry Cal I don't think that's possible. According to her medical records she can't have kids."

"I know what her records say, just test her please."

"You know you could've just gotten a pregnancy test from the drug store."

"I know I just want to be sure."

"Alright, I have to draw blood."

"That's fine."

Dr. Tory took her blood then left. A while later he came back, a look of disbelief on his face.

"She's pregnant, a month and a half."

Gillian's jaw dropped and she hugged Cal.

"Now I'd like to run a few more tests and we'll have to get you an OB/GYN but I think you're looking good."

An hour later Cal and Gillian went home. The first thing Cal did was grab the phone and call Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em it's me."

"Oh hey dad."

"Uh, Em, Gillian's pregnant."

There as silence on the other line.

"Em?"

"Oh. My. God! I'm going to have a little baby brother or sister!"

"Yup."

"I'm sp happy I don't know what to do with myself."

Cal laughed.

"Alright Em, I got to go ok, I'll see you later. Bye luv."

"Bye dad."

Cal hung up the phone then dialed a different number.

"Hello Princeton Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Get me Dr. House. I don't care what he's doing, just get him on the phone."

A few minutes later House picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Greg you sneaky little devil!"

"Cal! So did you like your little present?"

"Greg I luv it. I'm planning on visiting New Jersey in about 2 years time. So don't get yourself fired or into any trouble otherwise I'm going to kick your ass."

"I'll do my best Cal, until then take care of yourself and your new kid."

7 ½ months later on December 12, the snowiest day of the year, Gillian gave birth to perfect, healthy baby boy. A little over a year later Cal, Gillian and Jr (as they'd all taken to calling him) were all on a plane to New Jersey. At first Gillian was worried that Jr was going to be scared of the plane, but it turned out that he loved the plane.

It was early in the morning and House was in the lobby arguing with Cuddy about doing clinic hours, which he loathed. When a small, toddler with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes crashed into his good leg.

"What the…"

"The hazel eyed child looked up at House with his big eyes then threw his arms up.

"Uncle Greg, UP!"

House looked around and saw Cal and Gillian walking towards him. House started to wipe the tears in his eyes (the whole 'Uncle Greg thing had gotten to him.)

"Uncle Greg might have a hard time doing that, here let daddy help."

Cal smiled as he picked up Jr and gave him to House who sat down on a nearby chair.

"What's his name?"

"Michael Gregory Lightman, although we've taken to calling him Jr."

"Gregory?"

Cal looked at House and he swore that if there was an expression for gratitude the expression on House's face would be it.

"Without whom he would be impossible."

**A/N: Soooooo what did you think eh? Did you like it? Did you hate it (I hope you didn't hate it) well whichever plz review! Reviews are what keep us authors going and they help us get other chappies and stories out there faster ;) Well this is my last chappie for this story thanks for reading and sticking with me **** Adios for now!**


End file.
